


Кодер-мудила спешит доложить

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Юмор, драма, здесь пофиксили ДиДжея, на СС и чувствителен к Силе, он с Сопротивлением
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: ДиДжей привыкает к новой жизни





	Кодер-мудила спешит доложить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [degenerate slicer, reporting for duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173585) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



— Ты что делаешь? — резко спрашивает Рей. 

Она на добрых двадцать лет младше, но взялась за роль Мудрого Учителя с пугающим рвением.

— Медитирую.

— Хм. Больше похоже на «курю палочку смерти».

— Пять, — отвечает ДиДжей, указывая на початую упаковку и выдыхая облако густого серого дыма.

— Пять палочек смерти. Мудила.

— Ты сказала «очисть разум». Этим я и занимаюсь.

— Я сказала «помедитируй». Ты... — она начинает заводиться, он чувствует ее раздражение в Силе: будто на кончики пальцев клюет, словно на наживку, большой и злобный хищник — больно, но не в полную силу,м — ...ты, дерьма кусок.

— У меня научилась.

— Выражаться? Да я до тебя умела.

— Людей обкладывать. Есть разница.

ДиДжей снова затягивается, веки опускаются сами собой; держит дым в легких, ощущая, как понемногу просачивается в кровь наркотик.

Рей шлепает его по плечу. Он едва чувствует.

Тогда она залепляет злую пощечину, и это он чувствует отлично.

— Ох, прекрати, ты меня заводишь.

Она показывает зубы. Никакого сомнения — это не улыбка.

— Отрежу все твои причиндалы и скормлю их тебе.

— Многовато Темной стороны, я бы сказал.

— Я наверняка натворила в прошлой жизни что-то ну очень ужасное, раз заслужила такого жалкого, такого несуразного ученика.

— Ты не только меня учишь.

— Только ты — взрослый. Остальные еще малы. Нельзя учить детей драться, это нехорошо.

— Джедаи прошлого так не считали.

— Они мертвы, а я — вот, последняя, учу новое поколение. Старые книги у меня есть, я пробую и выбираю то, что работает.

— Ну вот мы и... вот.

— Да уж.

Она вытаскивает палочки из-под его обмякшей руки, бросает наземь и крошит подошвой.

— Медитируй по правилам.

— Ты сказала все отпустить, все до последней привязанности. Как у меня это получится, не накурившись...

— Вперед, — она задумывается на мгновение и добавляет с легкой зловредной ухмылкой, — мудила.

— Я на тебя плохо влияю, да?

— Ты... ты жалок.

— А ты все-таки здесь.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты здесь, — давит ДиДжей, наркотически шатко поднимаясь на ноги. 

Они — в углу ангара, выделенного им Места-для-джедаев с пограничьем из ящиков и кусков мусора. Свободное место — роскошь на новой базе повстанцев. Бери что дают.  
Сопротивление до сих пор та еще развалюха. Пилоты снуют вокруг, чиня крестокрылы, ссорясь за детали для двигателей — выбор невелик — и крича друг на друга на десятке языков. Несмотря на хаос, а может, и благодаря ему Сила ощущается здесь живо и ярко: такая осязаемая, что можно брать горстями, если захочешь.

— Ага. Тебя учу.

— Меня. Где твои друзья?

— Мои...

— Роуз — с Финном, да? А Финн — с По. Где По — там Финн, где Финн — там Роуз...

— Да заткнись. У нас тренировка.

— А они другим за-ни-маются...

— Дерьма кусок. Чем хотят, тем пусть и занимаются.

— Я _твой_ дерьма кусок. И я не говорю, что ты ревнуешь.

— Я не ревную, — Рей резко перемещается, тревожа воздух, и приземляется изящно: ноги скрещены, руки на коленях, глаза закрыты. — Закрой глаза.

ДиДжей подчиняется.

_Слушай свое сердце. Слушай, как ты дышишь._   
__  
Я слушаю.  
_  
Нет, ты со мной говоришь._

ДиДжей щелкает языком о нёбо. Прислушивается к собственному сердцебиению: неспешный, ровный ритм. К течению крови. К шелесту дыхания, в гортань — из гортани. О да. Тянется в Силу, все глубже растворяясь вовне, соскальзывая внутрь...

_О да, я здесь. Я дома._

Он слышит стук сердца каждого из пилотов, что мельтешат вокруг них. Ярко сверкают эмоции: Х’тара-Плясун бесится, потому что Нана Звездосвет сперла его лазерную отвертку; Нана перепугана, потому что хотела позвать Х’тара выпить, а теперь шансы ее на нуле.

Эмоции — цвета, вкусы, картинки. Злость Х’Тара, горяча и пурпурна, щекочет ДиДжею нёбо. Страх Наны влажен и блестит.

_Тебе когда-нибудь надоест подглядывать?_

_Никогда. Это мой хлеб._

_Был._

_И остался. Джедаи должны читать людей, ведь правда?_

_Ох, не начинай. Медитируй._

_Я медитирую._

_Когда медитируешь, не издавай звуков._

_Как твоя мамаша._

_Моя мать — мусорщица с Джакку и продала меня за металлолом._ Мысли Рей окрашены тоской. Тоска на вкус как металл и пахнет гниющей плотью. Сказанное вслух, это звучало бы хлестко и иронично, но эта штука, которая разум-к-разуму, ничего не дает спрятать.

_Моя тоже._ ДиДжей посылает Рей быстрый образ: красивая женщина в красном с блестками. _Ее хахаль проиграл пари и меня. Думаю, он и был моим отцом, но я не уверен. Около пятнадцати претендентов. Она в самом деле была шлюхой._

_Сурово._

_Зато правда._

Длинная пауза. ДиДжей понимает намек и изо всех сил пытается медитировать, погружаясь все глубже в Силу. Стук сердца. Дыхание. Сжимаютсяиме-расправляются легкие.

_Это неважно, понимаешь?_

_Что неважно?_

_Кто была твоя родня. Ты — это ты. Неважно, откуда ты — лишь твои поступки._

_Именно_ , — думает ДиДжей. — _Именно._

***

ДиДжей прибыл в Сопротивление на корабле, полном фатиров и беспризорников, и был незамедлительно брошен в карцер, потому что, как выяснилось, продажа одного из любимейших сынов этого самого Сопротивления генералу Рыжие Яйца не очень-то способствует обретению доверия другого генерала.  
Рей немало приходится поумолять, чтобы не дать казнить его на месте. После кулака в лицо от Финна — каковой он, несомненно, заслужил — и большей части ночи, проведенной за игрой в прятки с Кругляшом, вознамерившимся отхреначить ему током причинные места (а вот тут не уверен — с дроидом он был сама обходительность!), ДиДжей занялся тем, что начал приносить пользу. У Сопротивления было не так-то много техники, а имевшаяся оказалась не полезнее бантова дерьма.

Меддроиды, например. У них имелось два, один — рабочий. Другой мог синтезировать лишь два лекарства: от эректильной дисфункции и сильное обезболивающее. Таблетки выглядели одинаково и выдавались случайным образом. Ясно, что от этого возникла парочка проблем.

ДиДжей немедля принялся за починку. Модуль смешивания активных компонентов работал идеально, а вот коммуникационный почти накрылся. Несколько дней c ключ-резаком и старым коммуникатором (освященным Силой как полагается: через возжигание порножурнала в память о тех, кто коммуникатором пользовался раньше), и меддроид заработал. Джей переключился на действующие коммуникаторы — удручающе слабо защищенные.

— Я могу с-сделать л-лучше, — сказал он Финну. 

Финн сложил на груди руки. На руках болезненно четко проступили бицепсы.

— Ага, и продать нас первому, кто заплатит? Змеюка ты.

— Д-д-да. Но эта з-змеюка з-зверски хороший кодер.

— Не верь ему, — ответил Финн не ДиДжею, а Рей. 

Рей частенько таскалась за ним в первые дни — частично потому, что и правда ему не доверяла, но в основном — потому что не доверяла повстанцам в вопросе невыбивания из него дерьма. Слух о том, кто их предал, уже обошел всех.

— Я могу прочесть его мысли, — сказала Рей. — Он ничего от меня не скрывает. Нам нужен кодер, а другого у нас нет.

Финн поджал губы и посмотрел злобно — ДиДжей не мог не закинуть удочку в Силе. Не мысли прочитать, пока он не мог ничего настолько полезного; но мог почувствовать Финнов гнев (красное, полыхающее) и над ним — доверие к Рей. Оно было бездонным, как океан, мощным и неизбежным, как прилив, и обрушилось на ДиДжея с такой головокружительной силой, что он обернулся к Рей... и на миг она засияла. Прекрасная. Ослепительная. Полюс мира. Сама...

Он ментально отстранился от Финна, как раз когда тот сказал: 

—Я с тобой, Рей. Я верю тебе. И раз ты говоришь, что он нам нужен — значит, нужен, — повернулся и закончил: — Подведешь ее — она не успеет тебя убить.

— Н-ничего д-другого и не ожидал, — ответил ДиДжей с колючей улыбкой.

***

Утра его ленивы: он любит спать до упора, потому что лучше всего ему работается в дикую рань — так бывает, когда держишься подальше от местного населения. Финн и Роуз терпят его соседство, если Рей на базе. Остальные ругаются вслед вполголоса.

Однако злобное бормотание с ростом Сопротивления сходит на нет. Чем больше прибывает разумных, тем сильнее база трещит по швам, и тем реже столкновения с теми, кто помнит в лицо ублюдка, продавшего их Первому Порядку.

ДиДжей понимает, что уже планирует наперед, в будущее Сопротивления. В свое в нем будущее.

Не лезь в стаю, будь сам по себе, не лезь в стаю — но вот он, стайный и... ну хорошо, несвободный. Но свободнее, чем во втором варианте. Ему снится, как Хакс ухмыляется окровавленными зубами и рычит: «ДиДжей, ДиДжей, я сожру тебя и выплюну кости». Снится, как Кайло Рен ломает, словно спички, все его пальцы.

Иногда жить — это выбирать лучшую ставку из плохого расклада.

Он складывает руки на коленях, сосредотачивается. Над столом поднимается кружка с кафом. Раньше он сдобрил бы каф стимуляторами, но сейчас не чувствует такого желания. ДиДжей не заметил, как выветрилось из организма большинство наркоты, что он употреблял для расслабона. Как-то само получилось.

Кружка падает обратно на поднос.

— Наслаждаешься собой? — говорит Рей, появившаяся как всегда: яркий сгусток света и звука в Силе, но еле слышные шаги.  
Она ходит так, будто есть от кого прятаться. Так бывает, когда детство прошло в компании смерти.

Кому как ему не знать. Не только Рей росла голодной и одинокой.

— Тренируюсь. Не ты ли постоянно меня заставляешь.

Она садится напротив.

— Ты летала, — говорит он. — Я чувствую. С-сила вокруг тебя п-поет. И...- он шарит по карманам, находит завалявшуюся палочку смерти, поджигает. — Она ярко-с-синяя. Все вокруг т-тебя — с-синее и светится.

Рей ухмыляется, запихивает в рот полную вилку сублимированного завтрака. Она — единственная на его памяти, кто откровенно наслаждается, уминая стандартные пайки.

— А ты снова с самого утра куришь свои палочки. Вот и несешь чушь.

ДиДжей с улыбкой затягивается снова и протягивает ей палочку.

(Большинство наркоты. Но не вся).

— Хочешь?

Она морщит нос. 

— Нет, спасибо.

— Отлично успокаивает.

— Думаю, ты слишком успокоился, — говорит она, выдергивает палочку и бросает ему в каф. Что-то есть в этом жесте — естественном, уверенном, без малейшей толики напряжения. Она не приказывает, она просто _неизбежна_ — и у него щекочет в желудке.

А потом ее взгляд устремляется поверх его левого плеча, и она счастлива, вся и разом, ее счастье слепит и искрится, и это может быть только...

— Финн!

ДиДжей закатывает глаза.  
 _  
Отъебись, циник._

_Что хочу, то и думаю._

Рей вскакивает на ноги. Финн, По и Роуз появились как всегда — триумвиратом. Но Рей шагает вперед и вливается в этот триумвират без усилий, словно ей предназначено быть с ними.

ДиДжей никак не может взять это в толк. У хакеров типа него нет друзей — только те, кого они пока не кинули. Зачем Рей нужны эти трое — выше его понимания: что они могут ей предложить? А еще эти трое проводят ночи, сплетясь вместе, но все же днем им нужна Рей, и никто никого не ревнует.

_Это называется дружба, ты, слабоумное трепло._

_Ох, да заткнись._

***

— Давай, ДиДжей, давай, достань меня...

— Ты слишком... быстрая!

— Если бы ты не был все время укуренный — 

— Я не курил. Я пьян. Но совсем немного!

— Ты бесполезен.

— Зачем мне учиться драться, у меня же будет световой меч... 

— Я соберу тебе меч, когда скажу, что тебе можно, — отвечает Рей. Она дышит, делая медленные аккуратные глотки воздуха, пока ДиДжей хорохорится, задыхаясь, с пурпурным от усилий лицом. Она держит посох нежно, будто часть себя — его вспотевшие пальцы соскальзывают с его собственного. Он привык к бластерам, не к этой грубой силе. Он всегда был слегка мягковат — и ничего такого в этом нет! — но сейчас у него такое чувство, что весь этот жир стекает с него, расплавившись.

— Знаешь, однажды у тебя действительно будет световой меч. И тебе придется научиться сражаться твоим по праву рождения оружием.

У ДиДжея никогда не было ничего по праву рождения. Да и вообще особо ничего не было. Сама мысль о мече как о чем-то его генетически...

_Нравится _быть_ чем-то, да? Больше, чем продажным кодером копошиться в грязи?_

Улыбка приросла к ее лицу. Радость этого сорта она излучает, только когда дерется: горяче-синюю, сверкающе-яркую, как блики солнца на глади океана.

_Может быть. Но я реалист. Не все мы родились в пустыне и пялились там на звезды._

_Но звезды всегда там и ждут. Никогда не поздно разогнуть шею._

_Вот это было дерьмецо с претензией. Ты в джедайских книгах такого набралась?_

_Нет. Сама сочинила._

Рей ждет его, пританцовывая, держась вне зоны поражения его палки. Обычно у него получается ее выбесить, но в бою она переводит эмоции в движения.

Прекрасные, смертельные движения.

(О черт. Его мысли куда-то свернули. )

_Я не встречал никого похожего на тебя. Как думаешь, при других обстоятельствах стала бы ты на меня похожа?_

_Упертым членоносцем, что ли?_

_Нет. Мир менял меня. Я выбирал, чтобы выжить. Но ты... ты посмотрела миру в лицо и решила, что не ты, а он изменится._

— То, что люди плохи, не значит, что я должна перестать быть хорошей, — бурчит Рей вслух и делает подсечку. Он тяжело приземляется на задницу.

Она помогает ему встать. А она сильна — с ее-то комплекцией.

— То, ч-что люди плохи, н-не значит, что м-можно перестать быть х-хорошим, — повторяет ДиДжей. — Думаю, я предпочту свой девиз.

— Не лезь в стаю, будь один?

ДиДжей делает выпад; Рей легко уворачивается, сгребает его Силой и подвешивает вниз головой. Его ключи-микросхемы, кредиты в разных валютах, мини-дроид и старые коммы Павы — все сыплется на пол. Плащ обвисает вниз. По крайней мере, он таки его постирал.

— Старайся сильнее, па-да-ван, — говорит она нараспев и сжимает пальцы, притягивая его выше, ближе, и вот их лица так близко, что он чувствует ее дыхание: каф и мята.

Первый раз в жизни у него кончаются слова.

_Прекрасна, —_ думает он вслух абсолютно против воли.

Ее улыбка смягчается, она наклоняется вперед — и целует его. 

У него поджимаются пальцы ног и тепло устремляется в желудок, несмотря на то, что кровь прилила к голове.  
Это милый поцелуй. ДиДжею в новинку такие поцелуи. Его поцелуям свойственно быть мокрыми, с зубами, пьяными, раскоординированными.  
У нее мягкие губы, влажный теплый язык, она гладит его лицо и довольно вздыхает. Милый поцелуй. Это не про целомудренность — она раскрывает рот и радостно стонет, когда его пальцы запутываются в волосах, чтобы снять заколки.

— Упс, — говорит он, когда она отстраняется. — Это было... то есть, Рей, ну...

Она отпускает его, закатив глаза. Он приземляется в мешанине плаща и конечностей. Окончательно обескураженный, поднимается на ноги, одергивает рубашку, пытаясь выглядеть больше очаровашкой-повстанцем, чем кодером-мудилой.

— Если бы я знала, что именно это нужно, чтобы тебя заткнуть, — говорит она, ухмыляясь, — я бы давным-давно так сделала.

— Есть много способов к-купить м-мое м-молчание, — отвечает ДиДжей с, как он надеется, многозначительной ухмылкой. Это больше широкая лыба, но, кажется, работает — у нее краснеют щеки.

— Отлично. Хочешь ко мне в комнату?

— Напрямик. Люблю это в девушках.

— На Джакку особо нечего делать. Видишь — берешь.

— Д-думаешь, сможешь в-вз-взять меня?

— О да!

— П-по твоему, я д-девчонка?

Рей ловит его за затылок и целует снова. Ее разум открыт, ярок, легок и доволен. Ей это нравится, потому что это просто, потому что двое людей находят друг друга привлекательными, несмотря на доводы разума. Оставшаяся часть ее жизни — легенда, судьба, освященная звездами. Он представляет себе вырванный из этой судьбы кусочек, момент — 

(плоть, пот, путаются простыни...)

О. Связь в Силе и для этого годится. Рей отскакивает от него с округлившимися глазами.

— Я не специально.

Она не так уж далеко отскочила — наверное, потому, что его рука у нее под майкой.

— П-пожалуйста, с-сделай так еще, — говорит он с расширившимися потемневшими зрачками.

Она отстраняется, закусив губу. 

— Ну нет. Я не собираюсь трахаться в углу ангара.

— Мне и в местах похуже приходилось.

— Ох, не напоминай.

***

Немного погодя юная джедайка уже сидит на коленях ДиДжея.

Они все еще целуются, но поцелуй из милого стал грязным, потому что одна рука ДиДжея у Рей в штанах и она начала тереться об него так, что рыдать охота. Он бесконечно благодарен, что юные ученики не на этой базе, потому что не уверен, что знает, как заставить мозг прекратить выпукло транслировать небезопасные для юных ушей факты, например: Рей теплая, и тугая, и мокрая внутри, и когда он сгибает палец вот так, она издает этот беспомощный звук — очень милый, вот правда.

Он целует ей шею, ее спина прогибается под его рукой, ее Сила вихрем порхает вокруг них, будто стая бабочек.

— Так, постой, постой, — тараторит она, слезая с него. — Нам нужно... у тебя есть резинки, правда?

— Нет. Но неважно. Я позаботился о репродуктивной функции.

— Эм-м...

И он чувствует рябь неуверенности. На Джакку беременнность могла быть смертным приговором. На Джакку все лгали, и не было доверия никому, даже тем, кого привел в постель.

_Я..._

_Стоп. Я взломщик и сын шлюхи. Я понимаю._

И потому, когда он впервые спит с Рей, на нем презерватив. Не так уж это сложно. Она все так же прекрасна, дикая и пугающая. Он впивается большими пальцами в местечко над ее бедрами, хватает ее за задницу, направляя, пока она объезжает его. Изголовье стучит об стену. Если бы он был чуть менее мужчиной, тот факт, что это скорее она его трахает, а не наоборот, его беспокоил бы; но нет.

Мысли ускользают и рвутся. Все, на что он способен: «прекрасна» и «как хорошо», — и он не уверен, говорит он это или думает. Сила вокруг них — словно утроба живого рычащего зверя.

От оргазма Рей трескается стена. И потом она податлива и довольна и хочет прижаться потеснее, а у него еще стоит до боли. Он подбрасывает бедра пару раз, напоминая, что вообще-то еще внутри и у него тоже, проклятье, есть потребности.

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, каково это.

— Эй! Не сваливай на меня все мужские грехи. Я никогда таким не был.

Она улыбается. Медленно. Сладко. По-идиотски. Он дергает ее бедра на себя еще пару раз — поддержать аргументацию — и они меняются местами. 

Рей обвивает ногами его талию, запускает зубы в ухо, и у него уходит ровно три толчка, чтобы кончить.

— Да, — выдавливает он. — Хм.

Он запускает презерватив в сторону утилизатора. Промахивается. По размышлении решает, что левитировать презервативы Силой ниже его достоинства, и вместо этого поддается тлетворному джедайскому влиянию: придвигается поближе и засыпа...  
 _  
Вовсе это не ниже твоего достоинства, ты как-то собственный плащ обоссал._

Он вытаскивает руку. Презерватив приземляется куда следует, сделав сальто-мортале.

Не просись в стаю. Будь сам по себе.

Однако «сам по себе» привело его к приключениям вроде обоссанного плаща. А вступление в Сопротивление — к отличному сексу с горячей юной джедайкой (хотя упомянутая джедайка чаще колошматит его на тренировке, чем отсасывает ему).

ДиДжей вполне согласен на такие перемены.


End file.
